Plans Of Mice and Humans
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: HarmMeg, Season 1, SUMMARY: Helmuth Karl Bernhard Graf von Moltke: Kein Plan überlebt die erste Feindberührung. Eng.: No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy... COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Plans Of Mice and Humans

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

PAIRING: Harm/Meg

TIMELINE: about a year into Season 1, Skeleton Crew never happened, Harm and Meg are still partners.

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show JAG are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: the quote in the summary had been falsely attributed to several US Generals like McArthur, Colin Powell and so forth. In actuality it's author was a Prussian Fieldmarshal from the 19th Century. Who is also the author of "Getrennt marschieren, Vereint schlagen."("March separately, attack together"), "Strategie ist ein System von Notbehelfen." ("Strategy is a system of emergency orders."), "Um große Erfolge zu erreichen, muss etwas gewagt werden." ("To achieve great successes, you have to be willing to take the risk."). What this all has to do with the fic you'll have to read it to find out.

AN#2: I'm getting a lot of hits for my fics, but very few reviews. The promise got only 3 reviews with over 200 hits. And with One Normal Evening it took several days to get even 2 reviews. What's up with that?

SUMMARY: Helmuth Karl Bernhard Graf von Moltke: "Kein Plan überlebt die erste Feindberührung." (Eng.: "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy.").

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The couple moved energetically and passionately, their enthusiastic movements shaking the bed.

Their violent undulating was causing the furniture to hit against the wall of the room, but the man didn't care. The woman was just too incoherent because of sexual pleasure to even register anything else past her ecstasy.

He probably would've cared if there were any neighbors in the building, but because there were none he didn't.

The beauty beneath him was moaning constantly and he threw his head back, his jaw clenching from the exquisite pleasure he was feeling and he started thrusting even harder.

Her moans and groans and cries were continuous now, never-ending, one moan continuing in another. He'd never heard a song sweeter, a symphony more pleasing than this. Meanwhile Harm was grunting in unison with her, barely holding back his surrender to what he was feeling. He'd never thought it could be like this, no wonder the French call it 'la petite morte', the small death.

Suddenly a savage, primal scream tore out of the blonde's throat, a scream so high-pitched, loud and piercing that it set dogs barking down the street and almost burst Harm's eardrums at the same time. Harm joined her in ecstasy a second later, his triumphant yell echoing inside the apartment as he continued to pump his seed deep into his lover's womb for almost half a minute. Well, it was a nice fantasy that he was pumping it into her womb and it was turning him on even more, but he knew that wouldn't happen, because he'd put a condom on.

Finally they both went still and Harm slumped forward over the stunning, flushed and sated beauty.

"This was absolutely amazing. We should've done it long ago." Harm murmured and kissed her deeply.

Meg smirked once she was capable of thinking again. Which was about 10 minutes later and required him to repeat the statement. "Yeah, it was amazing, wasn't it? But, Harm, we've only known each other for about a year. How much sooner could we have gotten to the point to make love?"

"How about during that chopper ride to the sub?" Harm mused.

Meg stiffled a giggle. "Lindsey would've had a stroke if we did it right there in front of him."

"That makes it sound all the more attractive." he replied and this time Meg couldn't hold in a giggle.

They lay there in silence for a few minutes until she wriggled uncomfortably. "Harm!"

"Ungh?" was all he could muster from his near-stupor.

"Harm!" her voice grew more insistent. "You know I love you and I'm enjoying this, but you're getting heavy."

He only grunted and tried to move, but didn't have enough energy, so he just stayed where he was. Not that he wanted to leave his shelter anytime soon. It was warm and wet and tight where he was hidden and just the emotional and spiritual bond he was getting from it was enough for him to be rebellious to the idea of ending it. Besides, it really sounded nice to go to sleep still inside her and wake up in that way. But he was sure that in his sleepy mind he was forgetting the reason why she might protest to this. Then he heard her reason. He was too heavy for her. 'Damn, have to move now.'

"Harm. Move!" she grunted and thumped him in his side once.

With a grunt he managed to find the energy and pulled out of her. When he suddenly felt a cool draft where latex should've protected him from it he looked down and wished he hadn't.

Meg heard his gasp and looked as well. She gasped in horror at seeing the condom having been ripped apart by the frictions of their movements, some pieces still clinging to his manhood. Looking down at herself she saw a few more pieces on her groin and a little of his sperm, mixed with more latex, oozing out of her. Oozing out of where the condom had been meant to keep it from.

"Oh shit." Harm muttered and she looked at him in disbelief.

"'Oh shit'? That's all you've got to say?" she snarled and, picking up the pillow, she hit him over the head with it. "I'm right in the middle of my cycle, you idiot! Meaning, I'm OVULATING today! When a woman is ovulating it's the most dangerous, she's the most fertile, and once it all it takes to get pregnant! Why the hell do you think I asked you to use a condom!?" her aggression suddenly left her and she slumped back on the bed, whispering softly. "I didn't want anything between us when we make love, but I also didn't want to get pregnant. Now it seems that it's a mute point, since I still got pregnant. And I cheated myself out of really feeling you inside me, could've passed the condom and done it without it."

Then tears came to her eyes and she covered her face with her hands, sniffling. "This is terrible! I'm only 28, I didn't plan on getting pregnant this soon. I can kiss my career goodbye."

"I'm sorry, Meg." Harm murmured sadly, hating himself for causing her distress and ruining her life.

"I want to say it's okay, but I'm not sure it will be." her soft voice was resigned. "Why did you have just these old ones? Do you get new ones when you have sex with other women? Or do you go without them? Are you trying to get them pregnat too? Is it because of the thrill of danger? Or is it just me?" she accused softly, misery holding her in it's grip.

"I honestly didn't expect that we'd end up here today, making love." Harm explained looking down in shame, which accidentally meant that his eyes feel on her body, which just stole his breath once again. He could see one rosy nipple through the thin silk sheet with which she'd covered herself and his body reacted again, causing a blonde eyebrow to raise. "And, no, I don't use expired condoms with other women or go without them. I always buy new ones when I know I'll have sex. I just haven't bought any in quite a while. And I didn't do this intentionally, just to get you pregnant."

"Then what?" she looked at him cross. "How do you then have expired condoms if you always buy news ones?"

He thought it might not be a good time to remind her that it had been she that had claimed that they would probably still work though their use-by-date had been over since a couple of months ago, so under the control of her passion she'd been, while he'd been reluctant of using them. In the end she'd persuaded him with some very effective ways to just stop worrying and go with it. He decided that it would probably get him hit again, or even castrated, if he'd point that all out.

"Meg..." he smiled self-deprecatingly, diverting her attention to the reason why he had expired condoms and not why they'd used them. "In the last year that we've been partners and best friends, and now lovers, do you ever remember seeing me being involved with another woman?"

"But..." she stammered. "What about that stewardess? Or Kate?" she slowly started to wonder. She'd known him for 12 months by now and it was really starting to hit in as to how such a gorgeous man, with such a great job, all his teeth, all his hair and the social and health insurance the military provides, could have had only 2 women in 12 months, much less still be single? It was only slowly dawning on her that there had to be some important reason that she didn't know about yet.

Exhaling noisily he explained." Oh, Meg. I hoped you wouldn't believe that charade about Maria. I was never involved with her. I may not be perfect and can be a real jerk at times, but I'd never sleep with my friend's ex. I'd never break the code. She was a good friend to whom I occasionally lent a room when she was in town for a layover. She was also a Krennick-deterrent, and a pretty effective one at that, but nothing more."

"The Code?" she interrupted him.

"Yeah." he saw her frown then and rolled his eyes. "Come on, Meg, you can't be THAT oblivious! You can't tell me that you don't know about the unwritten code of conduct among men, especially friends."

"Uh." she hesitated, but then shrugged. "Sorry, my mind's still trying to grasp it all." she lied and Harm recognized it, but let it go.

"Anyway, as for Kate... we never had sex. Okay, I admit, there was some heat there between her and me, but that was all there was to it. We never did it, something always destroyed our plans, but even if we had done it, it would've been only once and then we would've moved on. What she and I had wasn't even a potential for a relationship, there were no feelings there."

"Oh." she said quietly, hiding her immense relief at the news. She'd always felt pretty possessive and territorial over him, but had never shown that before. Okay, so it had occasionally slipped out of her, like her comment about that waitress giving him the address to her house and not directions to a base. There were also other examples of her jealousy, but she'd never been in the position to be allowed to feel that way, much less act that way. But now, as his lover, she had every right to be possessive, something that hadn't sunk in yet. "I'm sorry, I had no right to..."

Harm shushed her with a finger on her lips. "Yes, you do have the right to ask such questions. We're in love, we're in a relationship, we've just made love for the first time. If anyone has the right to ask such questions is you."

Relief swept over her and he could see her shoulders slump as tension left her.

He had an idea as to what else might have been bothering her and he started out haltingly. "I haven't had sex in the last two years and during the last physical my blood test checked out okay, so I'm clean, if that's..."

"No! No, it's not that what I'm worried about. I know you're clean, I trust you. It's just... It's just that I..." she broke off and moaned, covering her face in embarrassement. "Oh god. This is so cliche and so unfair. I've said 'no' so many times to so many guys, fearing something like this and then it has to happen during my first time."

Suddenly she froze, realizing what she'd just said, and hoped that Harm had not caught her slip up. However Harm was too much in shock to say anything and the room sunk into tense silence.

Until his voice cut through it.

----------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'm reposting this because only this way the CHANGES to chapter 1 will be known.

A lot of readers has expressed disbelief regardin the plot and to the believability of Meg having gotten pregnant. I would just like to point out that in the first part she said quite specifically (I changed the font so it's now in caps, to make it more visible) that she's ovulating the day they made love, namely ovulating right the moment the condom broke and Harm deposited his sperm into her; which is all that is needed to get a woman pregnant i.e. create a baby.

And the thing about impregnation is that once is all it takes AND Harm and Meg had sex, with Harm depositing his sperm into Meg, during the most fertile time and impregnation-wise dangerous and probable time of the month. And Meg is young and healthy...

Also, Meg getting pregnant and this being the catalyst for them becoming official, deciding to spend the rest of their lives together, aka getting married and raising the child is the whole point of this fic having been written. Otherwise I wouldn't have written it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your first?" a wave of surprise and shock flowed over Harm, temporarily stunning him. Did that mean...? How could it be possible? A woman at her age and with her looks?

"Ah.. erm... no... I mean... I didn't mean it that way." Meg stammered, fear evident in her beautiful blue eyes and tried to get out of the situation she'd inadvertently put herself in, preferrably with her dignity and pride intact.

"You mean you were a virgin until me.. until we..." Harm stopped, stumped. Okay, honestly he wasn't surprised, Meg did after all practically radiate innocence, purity and virtue. It's pretty uncommon, actually extremely rare to find a 28 year old virgin in the days when it's very rare to find a 20 year old female virgin. In the days when High Schoolers are regularly having sex (they have in a month more sex than he'd had in the last 2 years and he was fully aware of how pathetic and depressing that fact was), but with Meg it didn't surprise him.

He was humbled, flattered and honored to have been the one to whom she'd given this precious gift.

Still, while he trusted Meg completely and knew she'd never lie to him, there was something that didn't mesh...

"But... but there was no... you know... hymen." he stuttered. "And what about when you were still in Texas or the Navy before me... there had to have been quite a few interested men... They can't be all blind, dumb and stupid not to have noticed you. You're gorgeous, smart, a great person, educated and you've got a good job, what more could a guy want? How come none of them tried anything?"

"Harm, I was a tomboy." she explained slowly, almost as if talking to a child, sat up on her knees, let the sheet fall into her lap, revealing to his appreciative gaze her muscular tummy and small, but perfectly formed, high-on-her-chest, breasts with their bright pink nipples. Huffing annoyedly she snapped her fingers to bring his attention off her chest back to her face and her words. "I climbed trees, I fought with my brothers, I rode horses wildly,... Which is also how I tore my hymen, by being very physically active. And No, that doesn't mean sex. A lot of girls tear their hymens by engaging in physically-strenuous exercises, like riding a horse or a bicycle and doing gymnastics or something like that. Then I became a cowgirl and started to participate in rodeos. Oh, don't be mistaken, there were many cowboys interested in me and I went out with a few of them, but I was too smart to give in to any one of them when they tried to lure me in bed with them. I knew that if I did give in there would be only a matter of time before one of them would've gotten me pregnant and I would've had to kiss my dreams for a career, both in rodeo and the Navy, goodbye. That would've no doubt happened, partly because those young guys think only of sex and I had no doubt that's all they thought of when they came on to me; and partly because we Texas country girls are healthy and fertile. There's also the matter of Texan men, especially those from the country, being pretty backward in thinking that a woman's place are not rodeos or the Navy, but at home, cleaning, cooking and popping out babies. That's not for me. And when I got into the Navy I concentrated all of my powers to build myself a career."

To her surprise his face twisted with emotional pain and self-recrimination. "And now I've destroyed all you've built and made your sacrifices meaningless." Moving quickly he sat on the edge of the bed, not caring that he was completely uncovered, too concentrated on flagging himself.

Knowing full well that he tended to blame himself a lot, even for things that were not his fault, Meg moved switfly and pressed herself against his back, wrapping her arms around him. Having dropped the sheet along the way, she changed her position so she was sitting behind him, with her legs on either side of his, and engaged into a full-body contact with him. Over his shoulder she could see his body respond and smirked a smile of female satisfaction and pride. It was good to know she had such power over him.

"Harm." she crooned softly into his ear. "I don't regret what we did. And I especially don't regret that you were the one, my first. Granted, you can stick your foot in your mouth quite spectacularly, but you are the best man I've ever met. You're a good guy and I know you respect me and care for me. I know you'll never presume to order me what I can and what I can not do and I know that you'll never try to force me into giving up my career against my will. I couldn't have chosen better." She felt him slowly relax and she squeezed her arms around him from behind and minutely shook him. "Besides, I love you, remember."

Finally, he relaxed completely and leaned back into her embrace. They stayed like that until Harm's soft voice broke it.

"Do you have any idea what you'll do?"

She took a moment to formulate her reply, but her voice was firm and determined. "I can't get rid of it. If it would be any other man's there would be no discussion about it, I'm pro-choice, but because it's your baby I can't do it. I can't do that to you, I know how much you've always wanted kids, a family. I can't take this chance away from you."

"Meg, don't think about that. Decide on what YOU want, not what you think you should do or what I want." Harm begged her softly, how much he cared about her shining in his eyes.

"You don't want it?" she choked out, already feeling the familiar tingle at the back of her throat, announcing the imminent arrival of tears.

"I never thought I'd have a family. I mean, I've always wanted one, but with my lifestyle... Before, when I was still flying, I didn't want my wife to go through what Mom did when Dad went down. While I'm no longer flying, my job is still dangerous. Even though this was always at the back of my mind I've always wished for a family to come home to, not to be alone and lonely anymore. So, yes, I can honestly say that I do want this baby and you. But in the end, you'll be the one who's career will take a hit, who will have to go through pregnancy, lose her figure, go through all the side-effects and then through labor. It's your decision whether you'll keep the baby or not. I'll stand by you through everything, no matter what you decide, but it has to be YOUR decision based on what YOU want and not on what I want. I would never be able to forgive myself if years down the line you'd be miserable or felt that somehow my wishes have forced you into something you didn't want or something that you'll resent me for." he said, looking into her eyes deeply, his hands warm where he held her smaller ones.

"So... you want it?" she murmured questioningly, just to make sure.

He sighed. "Yes, I want it, Meg. And I want you in my life too. I love you. I never want to lose you."

"So..." she paused, letting it sink in. "I guess we're having a baby."

"Yes, we do." he grinned, but then sobered as a terrifying thought came to him. She hadn't said yet if she was doing this only because he wanted it. "Unless you're doing this only because I want it and not because of what you want..."

"Oh, no." she quickly reassured him. "I really want this baby. I want it because it's yours. I thought I made myself clear earlier. I really want a baby with you."

"That's good." he breathed out relieved.

Slowly Meg disentangled herself from him and got back under the sheet. Harm followed her close behind and they just laid there, in each other's arms.

"So... when do you want to have it?" asked Harm after a while.

Meg's voice was sleepy. "Have what?" She just wanted to sleep and he was keeping her awake with some stupid questions!

"The wedding." he stated simply.

Okay, THAT wasn't some trivial, stupid question.

Meg's eyes snapped open and she rolled around. In the back of her mind she acknowledged that she wouldn't be able to do that in some 4 months and that she should enjoy it while she still could. "What wedding? Since when are we getting married?"

"Meg." Harm started in that patient tone that she hated cause it made her look like she'd missed something. Like when they'd agreed to get married. "We are having a baby, we love each other, you're possibly pregnant, though we won't be sure for two more weeks, and we agreed that we both want the baby and will raise it together. Of course we're getting married."

"Oh." when he said it that way she'd agree to anything. She turned back around so he could spoon her again. "Just don't think you're getting out of proposing properly, buster."

"Wouldn't think of it." Harm assured her and she felt him hardening against her butt. "Now, how about we make sure you really _are_pregnant?" he asked in a wicked grin.

She giggled in response and lifted her leg slightly in invitation, feeling him slip into her from behind.

And then the air was filled with cries of passion and whispers of commitment as they reaffirmed their love for each other and insured that she was pregnant.

'All in all...' she mused Meg later as she lay in Harm's arms as he slept. '... it worked out in the best way possible. I can't wait for the rest of my life with Harm.'

She fell asleep with a smile on her face and love in her heart, in the arms of the man she knew she'd spend the rest of her life with.

THE END

REVIEW!


End file.
